


Dazzled

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Oblivious, Pining, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The canon is owned by JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros. etc. etc. and so on. I own nothing herein except the bits conspicuously absent from canon.</p><p>Archiving: Absolutely nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.</p><p>Author's Notes: This was written December 2009.<br/>Draco himself thinks this is gen, and so would your maiden aunt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dazzled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The canon is owned by JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros. etc. etc. and so on. I own nothing herein except the bits conspicuously absent from canon.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written December 2009.  
> Draco himself thinks this is gen, and so would your maiden aunt.

Draco thought about love.

Apparently, everyone fell in love, sooner or later. Draco, in sixteen years, had never done so. Never had the slightest desire to fumble furtively in the dark with a fellow student. Never had the slightest crush on a girl. Or boy. Or teacher. He supposed it should worry him, but he did not feel as if anything was missing. He only thought about the subject now because two of his female, and rather soppy, cousins had teased him over the holidays, when he had admitted that he had never fallen in love. They had gleefully informed him that at his ripe old age, this made him a freak.

The Malfoy carriage swayed gently as it rushed through the icy January air towards Hogwarts. The ride was a special treat for Draco, because his father knew he loved to travel this way. Draco liked it so much better than the noisy, crowded train full of students. Up here, it was just the two of them, ensconced in comfortable silence and lush surroundings while the English countryside drifted by below under a veil of morning mist.

Draco smiled and wrapped his father's cloak more tightly around himself, breathing deeply as it caressed his cheek; if Lucius found it odd that his son preferred to wear his well-worn cloak rather than one of his luxurious new Christmas gifts, he gave no indication of it.

Lucius sat opposite him, looking entirely relaxed. He was gazing out the window, his grey eyes reflecting every glint of sun. His long hair lay on his broad shoulders, shining like spun gold in the soft winter light. The curve of his lips was free from tension and made him look vaguely amused. One of his hands rested on his thigh while the other cupped the top of his cane where it stood upright beside his crossed legs. He presented the very picture of elegant tranquillity.

Love, as Draco understood it, made people blind. And if his cousins were anything to go by, it also made them stupid and giggly. He shuddered elegantly.

Lucius turned his face and met Draco's eyes with a curious expression.

There were times when Draco wished he could paint. He would give a lot to have a portrait of his father the way he looked in private, when it was just the two of them and he was not on guard or presenting a front. If Draco could paint, he would be able to see him like that all the time, even while at school. He would keep the portrait somewhere very special and private, of course; his father would never consent to just anyone seeing him like this.

It was amazing, the rush of excitement and constant want that came with being in love, Draco had been told. To him, it sounded stressful and not at all pleasant.

Lucius' lips turned up in a fond smile. Draco returned it, his heart beating faster. To see his father smile made him unaccountably happy; it would make saying their goodbyes easier to bear. He did so hate being away from home at that stupid school, where father was always made to feel quite unwelcome. His smile reshaped into a pout, and a slight frown creased his brows.

There was nothing, Draco had been told, to compare to the feeling of being the centre of someone's world. That part had appealed to him, but he did not like the idea of having to make someone else the centre of his own in return. Who would be worth it?

A long-fingered, elegant hand covered Draco's where it lay on his lap, and Draco's skin warmed at the touch. "What's wrong, Draco?" Lucius' voice was soft and concerned.

Feeling bad about having worried him, Draco smiled. "Nothing, father. Nothing at all." And it was true. They had at least another hour before they would arrive at Hogwart's.

The touch of someone you love feels like heaven, and to lose it is hell. To Draco, it all sounded positively traumatic.

Draco turned his hand under Lucius' and they tangled their fingers together. They did not let go until the carriage had come to a halt in front of Hogwarts.

 

THE END


End file.
